Remember, I Love You
by RicksIlsa
Summary: Challenge Fic: Something magical happens every Leap Year Day. Henry's POV


A/N: This is the Leap Year challenge: _Write a fic about something magical that happens every Leap Year Day. 400-500 words_

I learned from 'Mistletoe' and kept the full version this time!

Special thanks to finnfreque for the lovely beta job! 

**Remember, I Love You**

Every four years there is an extra day at the end of the month of February. The year containing this extra day is known as a 'leap year'. Some call the extra day itself, February 29th, leap year day. For most towns, it's just another day to work, go to school and conduct business as usual. But in Storey Brooke, Maine, something magical happens on leap year day.

Henry was two-years-old for his first leap year day, so he doesn't remember it very well. When he thinks back on it real hard, he can remember being held and hugged by Mary Margaret. Her arms had been warm and soft, and her tears tickled his forehead as they dropped onto him. It was the first time in his life that he had experienced such love, and for years after he believed it had been a dream. She didn't seem to remember him after that. And even though he was only two, the hurt of that brief flash of real love effected him greatly. If nothing else, it made him recognize the fake show of love that was the affection of his own mother.

He was six for his second leap year day. It seemed everyone in town was acting strange. Some seemed to hold desperately onto their loved ones, while others isolated themselves and cried out in grief and unhappiness. When Mary Margaret again sought him out, though they had had no real interactions since the last leap year, Henry recognized the pattern.

He again savored the warmth of her loving embrace, and when her tears began he asked her why she cried.

"I don't really know... My heart hurts with such loss, and all my instincts tell me to hold you and protect you..."

It was all she could say before the words became too much, and this time he cried with her, as if part of her unknown loss was his as well.

But it was the day after that he cried the hardest. Mary Margaret's eyes moved over him with only the barest hint of recognition. The pain of her forgetting sent him to his 'castle' were he sobbed out his grief in private.

Now he was ten, and it was leap year day again. Emma was here now though, so maybe things would be better. He tried to hold onto hope.

* * *

><p>This day had Regina in such a good mood, that Henry was able to get her permission to have breakfast with Emma. They met in the diner, but Henry was unable to return her smile.<p>

He quietly explained to her about the previous leap year days that he had experienced. More proof of his 'Fairytale' theory. The look on Henry's face must have proclaimed his sadness, for Emma quickly moved to sit on his side of the booth and slid an arm around his shoulders.

He knew she didn't really believe him, so he started to point out the oddness around them.

Granny hugged a non-protesting Ruby, both women were smiling and had happy tears rolling down their cheeks.

Ashley and Sean sat huddled together with baby Alexandria nestled safely between them. The glow of a dream come true surrounded the happy family.

Dr. Hopper patted the back of his best friend Marco, who sobbed and cried about his lost boy...

Henry explained his theory to Emma. That since the curse had so much to do with time, that it had been made for years that contained only 365 days. The extra day made the curse stretch too thin and the cursed ones began to remember, if not who they were exactly, what they had lost... or found.

Emma continued to look doubtful, but followed him to find Mary Margaret.

She and David were standing in her kitchen, holding each other in the embrace of lovers that had been separated for far too long. Emma stopped short when she saw them and started to pull Henry back outside when Mary Margaret suddenly yelled out for them to come back.

Then both Emma and Henry were suddenly wrapped tight in a four-way hug.

At first Emma stiffened, but then Henry looked up at her with the most longing, loving smile, and her heart melted. She gave in and though her mind told her she was crazy, her heart happily went along with Henry's idea: The idea that Mary Margaret was her mother and David Nolen was her father. For the first time in her life, Emma had a family, her real family.

* * *

><p>Henry dreaded opening his eyes on March 1st. Afraid that, once again, the love he had known the day before would be gone.<p>

To his surprise, Emma was sitting at the foot of his bed watching him sleep. She had risked the wrath of Regina Mills and sneaked into his house and bedroom.

He launched himself in her arms, eager to feel that love again. It was still there.

"Don't worry, Henry. I remember that I love you. I will always remember that I love you."


End file.
